


Soul

by ViviGarza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, Newsies God AU, and I really bad at extra tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGarza/pseuds/ViviGarza
Summary: This is not what David meant by ‘Go on an adventure.’
Relationships: Bill Hearst/Darcy Reid, Blink (Newsies)/ Mush (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacob/Jack Kelly, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 8





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this story is hand written in my journal where I’ll work on it and transfer here so if uploads are slow or shot I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise.
> 
> Stay hydrated, Vivi

Les shook David awake. “Come on, school starts in an hour!”  
David blearily opened his eyes to Les jumping on his stomach.  
“Okay, okay, I’m up!” Les stopped jumping.  
“Good, Mom said you have to drive me to school.” David rolled his eyes and slowly got ready for school. As he tugged his pants David heard a small thunk from his closet. He pushed his clothes aside to see what the cause of the sound was, an old, bronze statue of the Wisdom God had fallen from his hidden altar.  
His father, who he called Mayer, hated the gods and refused to let his children learn the way of the Gods, though his mother still taught her children in secret. Each of them had a secret altar in their rooms though David had stopped most of his practice he still believed in them. The Wisdom God was the most worshiped deity mainly because of how intelligence driven Soul was. David hunted for his holy cloth to pick up the statue and place the statue back onto it’s proper place on his altar. Once he found it and went to pick up the fallen statue, he went back to the statue to see it broken in two straight down the middle. Before David could clear his head to think of why it broke his mother called. “David you’re going to be late for school!!”


	2. David goes to school...Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Vivi here, wanted to let you guys know that my oc is in this chapter and will be mentioned a couple times after this one. I know ocs can be annoying sometimes so I tried to keep them out of this as much as I could. 
> 
> Here's a run down of the character. Their name is Paints, they/them pronouns, they will kick your teeth in for disrespecting their pronouns, David's best friend.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> This is a memory  
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Thank you, hope you enjoy the chapter. Stay hydrated, love you all, Vivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David goes to school, but something doesn't seem right.
> 
> *I'm so sorry this took like four billion years to post I had to rewrite it like seven times.

School.

He had completely forgotten about school. David spent about four seconds looking for his tie before leaving without it, He sprinted downstairs stopping just long enough for his mom to hand him some toast and his father to send him a nasty glare. He grabbed his bag and id card before running to the car feeling a little disheveled. Les was standing next to the car tapping his foot, "Took you long enough." "Oh hush, since when have you cared about being on time?" Les, who was five years younger than David, turned an unnatural shade of red, David chuckled. "Get in Tomato." 

Les grudgingly got in and typed in the his schools coordinates. David clicked himself in and the car revved to life and started off to the school. "So what took you so long I know you don't like being late." That wasn't necessarily true, his father didn't like him being late so he couldn't be late without a thorough lashing, mental or physical was determined by the event, but Les didn't need to know that. Les had turned his chair to face him with an eyebrow. "Nothing important." David turned his chair letting the car fall into auto pilot. "Are you kidding!?!? I heard the thunk coming from your room this morning." Les was giving him the best stink eye he could muster. "Fine, my Wisdom God statue fell off my altar and when I went to pick it up it was split in two head to toe." Les's brow furrowed. "That's weird, my Children God statue did the same thing." 

David had a distant memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey David."   
An arm around his waist. A kiss on his cheek.  
"Hey."   
"Somethin' weird happened last night."   
"Really? It takes a lot for you to say that."  
"I know, but it was weird. One of my statues broke."  
"What do you mean Ja-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David shook his head. "The hell??" "What?" "Nothing Les don't worry about it." Les shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. "Hey, we're here Les." Les nodded and hugged David. "Bye." Les didn't like hugs so the random physical contact was surprising. David squeezed Les and then let him out of the car. "Have a good day, kid." Les nodded again. "I'll try." Then Les was gone, and David was on his own to school.

David reached down to pull out his math info card, so he could study for the math test he had in a couple days, before his hand was even on his bag strap he felt the distinct feeling of a hand pulling him up to look at something, a knee shaped thing pushed his legs apart and something moved to stand between them. "Please remember us." David understood whatever it was that was touching him was a human something, maybe a spirit or nymph, maybe even a God. It placed it's forehead against his. "Remember ME, please baby." The presence was familiar and David found himself leaning into the thing in front of him. "Who are you? Do I know you?" "Yes, or at least you did. We made a promise and I broke it I'm so sorry." David reached to try and grab one of the hands on his face, but his hand just went through and landed on his face. "What is your name?" "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, love." And then it was gone, the hands on his face, the presence between his legs and a part of him was now empty.

David sat in the car numbly until the car informed him that he was at the school. David took control of the car to park, being one of the only people to manually park his car had its perks mainly being he controlled when he leaves the building not having to worry about the car leaving without him. Once he was in his parking spot he heard the familiar sound of a paintbrush tapping on his bumper, all thought of his interaction before left his head and a smile came across his face. David got out and was assaulted from behind arms were wrapped around his neck and legs link around his waist. "Hey Paints." His friend giggled. "Hey." The now normal greeting from Paints came from an eventful summer they spent with their cousins. "You do the history homework?" David let out a snort. "I feel like that's the only reason you're friends with me." Paints giggled and pulled themselves higher up on his waist with their legs, now wrapped securely around him. "Maybe, but you love me!!" David rolled his eyes amused. "I guess." Paints made a sound of offense as David grabbed his bag and tucked his arms under their legs for extra support. He walked to the building trading banter with Paints before getting to their regular spot. It was a pretty big and vacant spot between two classrooms large enough for about 30 people to fit and run around in comfortably. Paints jumped down and sat on one of the window seats. 

When they first found the spot it was a mess and was used as a storage space for trash and broken things, most of which the two of them found a way to get rid of or fix into the pretty nice spot they had now."OK buster," Paints had gotten out their tablet and was making grabby hands at him. "hand over the homework." David rolled his eyes again, as he found himself doing often while the bluenette was around. "Fine but-" This time it was Paints' turn to roll their eyes. "Yeah yeah I know 'change some of the answers so no one catches on. I know DAD." David threw a glare at them and crashed on a chair near Paints. 

As he handed over his work David looked around the very large spot, he had always thought it was smaller or at least fuller. "You ever notice how big our spot is? I always thought it was smaller." Paints nodded, they had gotten their paintbrush back out and was flipping it in their hand, a nervous habit David had noticed. "Yeah it feels like, I don't know someone is missing." They were right but it was always just the two of them even when they first met. Their families had lived down the street from each other and once the two met they grew close almost immediately and stayed close, it made new friends very difficult due to the two being very overprotective. If you asked anyone else they were the exact cliche of childhood friends. They did everything together and told each other everything, a lot of their school mates found it a problem since Paints was very good at getting information and David was terrifying when he found dirt on someone. Paints was the first person David came out to as gay and David was the first person Paints told about their androgynous ways. Almost their entire friendship though David remembers what feels like a hole. David opened his mouth to make another comment on the subject as the bell rang and off the two were for class.

Right before lunch as David was staring off into space while Mr. Fankhauser, his history teacher, droned on about historical viruses including the 2020 wave of corona. David liked to read and learn so sitting in this class never brought new information, most of the information in the textbook was wrong anyway. Like, the book said that the 2020 wave of Corona was the deadliest wave but actually the 2021 wave was since ancient humans were not prepared for it. But his staring out the window is a common sight for those in his history class. As he sat and his thoughts rushed around him a single thought flashed through his head, that was normal so he didn't think much of it, but when the same thought ran a marathon through his head again and again until he was able to catch it was odd. Once he caught the thought it grew and twisted until it wasn't a thought but a memory.

A memory of a person. 

The same person who would wake him up each day for school, the same person who criticized his driving when he first learned how, the person with the same blue eyes and curly brown hair he had. 

His sister. 

Sarah.

David didn't know he had a sister. After realizing he did though he was confused. How did he not know about her and why did he just know learn about her. From his own head too. The whole thing was odd until his mind started showing him things that he forgot. The during snow season the two of them went out to play in the falling icicles, when Sarah fell off her bicycle and hit her head, which lead to her going to the hospital David spending most of her stay there at her side. David felt like hitting himself. What happened to her? He now had two different sets of memories in his head one with Sarah and one without. Before David had more time to think and drive himself crazy the bell rang and he was off to lunch.

David skidded through the hallways, lunch in hand as he busted into the cafeteria Paints, who was already seated and eating, raised an eyebrow at his unusual behavior. David slammed his lunch down no doubtfully crushing some part of his lunch. He could feel his heart thrumming in every part of his body and his chest was heaving. "Sarah." David all but panted out. Paints gave him an odd look. "Who?" David felt a part of him crumble, no one remembered her. "My sister." Paints gave him a disgruntled look, and pulled him down into a chair. "You don't have a sister, your mother always complains about a house full of boys remember?" David just put his head down his appetite now gone.

How could everyone forget?


End file.
